Then, Now and Forever
by ClassicalWeeb
Summary: When an accident takes Eriol away, can Tomoyo find a way to save him? Will they be able to give their story a happy ending or will the past only repeat itself? ExT
1. Chapter 1: A Future of Regrets

_A/N: Hey guys! so welcome to my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading this simple fiction I have been working very hard on. Also, Don' t forget to R and R!(/UwU/)_

DISCLAIMER: I donot own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. It belongs to CLAMP.

**Chapter 1: A Future of Regrets**

_"I've been admiring you from afar now_

_And I don't know what to do_

_I tried to hide it all this time_

_But was it the right thing to do?_

_Now, more than ever,_

_Am I still to late?"_

Tomoyo closed her notebook and put her pen down, as she finally let the tears she has been holding back to pour from her pale cheeks. She was just writing a poem to let out her pain. She continued to ask herself, "Am I too late? Could I have done things differently?" But no matter how many times she pleaded. She can't do anything about the fact that he was gone. She still remembered everything as clear as crystal...

_Flashback_*

A raven haired girl started running through the night. After she saw her best friend kissing the Red haired beauty in front of his house. Tears just couldn't help fill her lovely Amethyst eyes. '_What am I even running away from? He only sees me as a friend and I am fine with that... right?"_ As she was running across the road she heard a familiar voice calling out to her in a distance.

"Tomoyo! Wait, let me explain!" The young boy with hair as dark as the beautiful midnight sky said as he started running towards his best friend. As he started to make his way across the street, he didn't notice when a car went through and hit him.

"Eriol! Please hang in there. I'm already calling an ambulence so just please, bare with me now..." Tomoyo, now filled with even more grief, ran towards the boy and held him in her hands.

Eriol raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, "Tomoyo, I'm only gonna say this once so please listen..." he started, his voice going weak. " I love you more than the world... What you saw, it was an accident... It... was only... you whom I care for..." he then closed his eyes leaving Tomoyo in the depths of her own pain.

A few minutes later an ambulance came to take him but it was too late. He was now gone. Gone forever with her not even able to tell him how *she* felt.

_End of Flashback*_

They had been closer friends ever since he helped her get over the heart break she felt for Sakura. They had stood there for each other ever since. She grew to admire him more everyday but she only kept her feelings hidden, afraid to ruin there friendship.

She couldn't help it anymore. Why must the world be so cruel? She would do anything just to do it all over, to... to... fix all of her mistakes but could there even be a chance?

She may have grown up to be 'successful' in life but would she truly call herself that? She remembered how happy her friends are with their families. Sakura was now now happily married to Syaoran, of course she was the maid of honor. Chiharu and Yamazaki are currently engaged. Rika-chan married Terada-sensei and is soon to be a mother of a baby girl. Even Naoko has finally found a person she loves more than the world and is fully reciprocated.

_"I wish I could find a way to be with him again." _Tomoyo thought to herself.

As Tomoyo was getting ready for bed, she heard a knock on her door. A maid came in and announced that she had a visitor. She told the maid to let them come in.

There entered the somewhat depressed chocolate haired guardian, Nakuru Akizuki holding an equally sad Spinel Sun. "Tomoyo-chan, how are you holding up?" asked the moon guardian.

"It's hard but I have been able to manage somehow." She said, giving her polite smile.

"Daidouji-san, we know it hasn't been easy for you to lose Eriol-sama but we think we found a way to change things around." spoke Spinel.

"What do you mean?"

Nakuru started approaching Tomoyo, Suppi-chan in hand and hugged the raven haired heiress. "Well, Suppi and I here have been looking through the master's library and we think we found a spell strong enough to send you back in time but..." the chocolate haired girl suddenly looked down.

"But what Nakuru-san?"

"But there are some conditions..." continued Spinel Sun.

Nakuru stood up "Though we will be using almost all our energies, we still don't know how you will be able to come back *and* we have to wait until the meteor shower arrives which is in... a few minutes!"

Tomoyo considered the offer and didn't have a second thought. She may never be able to come back from the past but it was worth it to be with Eriol once again. So, she said, "I'll do it... for Eriol."

Nakuru just couldn't help but smile, it a was one that's filled with compassion and understanding. "You really do love Eriol-sama, ne, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo gave a. rueful chuckle "Yes I do and it's more than anyone could ever know"

"Ruby Moon, Daidouji-san it's time." interrupted Spinel as he pointed to the falling stars. Tomoyo decided to grab 2 special items with her as the trio headed towards the garden. Both guardians transformed to their true forms and made a circle around Tomoyo. They chanted a spell that she couldn't understand for it was in a sort of strange language. She looked up at the night sky and witnessed such an astonishing meteor shower. It painted such beautiful streaks of light across the sky.

"Goodluck, Tomoyo-chan. Go and fulfill your destiny!" said Nakuru.

"What destiny?"

"You'll find out soon enough" the moon guardian said giving her cheeky grin.

"Also, Daidouji-san, try to keep this time travel thing a secret from the people in the past, okay? Especially when you meet Eriol-sama." added Spinel Sun.

She smiled back at the 2 guardians and then looked up once again at the magnificent starlit sky as she closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Here I come, Eriol. I can't wait to see you again. I am almost there, just you wait..."

_Tsuzuku_

_A/N: Well guys I hope you enjoyed that first chapter I'll try to upload the next part as soon as I can and also, don't forget to review. I would appreciate your thoughts. Hehe see'ya!_


	2. Chapter 2: Begin Again

_A/N: Alright guys welcome to chapter 2. This part of the fic took place during episode 47 of the anime FYI. I hope you enjoy and as always, don't forget to R and R! Now, on with the fic!_

_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. It belongs to CLAMP.

**Chapter 2: Begin Again**

Tomoyo remained her eyes closed. She could hear voices chattering in the background. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her 2 friends, Sakura and Syaoran looking back at her.

"Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said concern filling her Emerald green eyes.

"She's probably tired, Sakura-chan. I mean who wouldn't be after everything that just happened." spoke Syaoran looking intently at the new card misstress.

Sakura gave an awkward smile "I guess you *are* right, Syaoran-kun. I just can't believe that Yukito-san was Yue all along."

_'It actually worked! I can't believe it and it looks to me that Sakura just passed the final judgement which means that *he* should arrive anytime soon now.' _Tomoyo thought contentedly to herself.

The chestnut haired girl looked at her cousin again "Are you sure you're alright, Tomoyo-chan? You really look out of it."

"I'm alright, Sakura-chan, Li-kun's right, I'm just really tired after all the events of the day." She wasn't completely lieing. She really was tired but not for the same reason her cousin thinks.

As she got home, she smiled to herself. In just a few days, she will see him again. Although he wont know who she is yet, but she won't waste any time now.

_Time Skip_

The first day of school came in no time at all. She arrived by her usual time and saw Li and Sakura together. She couldn't help but think back to how this couple will eventually end up together after a lot of denseness on both sides.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! Are you ready for the first day of back to school?"

"Hai but summer really did fly fast! I can't wait for what is to come. Ne, Syaoran-kun?" she said turning to the brown haired boy.

Syaoran couldn't help but nod and blush at the genki cherry blossom. Tomoyo just laughed at the little scene. Oh how sweet it is to see her cousin be so oblivious to the wolf's growing attraction.

As the students entered the classroom, the entire class was a buzz talking about how they spent their summers.

"Who do you think is going to substitute Mizuki-sensei now that she returned to England?" questioned a student. Oh yes, Tomoyo still remembered Mizuki-sensei very well. The beautiful red haired teacher that supposedly loved Eriol and who she thought Eriol loved back. When she used to see or even hear her name, she would get somewhat sad but now... she knew better than to repeat the same mistakes she did before.

The door opened and Terada-sensei entered the classroom. As the class greeted their teacher, Tomoyo's heart couldn't help but race. She knew exactly who will arrive in this class today. _'Here he comes...' _

"Good morning, class. I would like you all to meet a new exchange student from England."

Suddenly, a boy with beautiful midnight blue locks and piercing Saphire orbs came into the classroom.

"His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol and I hope you would all make him feel at home." Everybody in class started to murmur and talk about the new kid infront of them but Tomoyo could only remain silent as she stared at the lad.

"You may take your seat next to Li." the teacher said pointing towards the vacant seat behind her. As the boy made his way to his chair, he gave a quick glance towards Sakura. Unbeknownst to him though, he was carefully being observed by a pair of violet eyes trying to fight back a load of tears. He settled in his seat next to an angered Syaoran.

"Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan? You seem quite out of it lately." said a worried Sakura

"Oh it's nothing, Sakura-chan. I was only lost in my thoughts as all." she put on her best mask to disguise all she was feeling.

During lunch time, she went to the back of the school and let herself be wretched.

_'I won't give up now. I promised Nakuru and Spinel that I will be strong for the both Eriol and I but I just can't help but feel this way when I saw him again...' _What should she ought to do now? Is it too early to start being friends with him? Well, she needed a plan and it's time for her to make one.

She wiped her tears dry and made her way to the courtyard where she saw Sakura by herself writing a letter, probably to Mizuki-sensei.

She was about to approach when she saw Eriol approach her cousin first. She got out her trusty camcorder and decided to record and focused directly on Eriol. She then remembered that this was his and Sakura's first interaction which *should* make Syaoran feel a tinge of jealous rage. She chuckled to herself at the thought.

As she was observing this little scene, Sakura saw her and called out, "Tomoyo-chan! Why are you there? Come over here, I am just talking with Eriol-kun. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh no no!" she said sweat dropping. "I'm quite fine over here so don't mind me."

"Why, Daidouji-san? Come over here and join our little converstation." he said as he gave her one of his smiles.

_'Why can't I ever resist whenever he does that?!'_ Tomoyo thought to herself.

"Oh, well, if it's okay with you then I guess it wouldn't hurt."

They ended up having quite a long conversation that lasted for the entirety of lunchtime. But during that converstion, she couldn't help but feel like she was being observed by this new exchange student.

The discussion soon ended as they made their ways back to class and Tomoyo couldn't help but smile and give a quick glance at him. He never did change much did he? He was still that enigmatic young boy she fell in love with.

As she got on her seat and looked out the window, she noticed that the clouds were turning grey. If her memory is correct, a great rainfall should occur later this afternoon. Of course, she already new who will be causing the mischiefs for the following day but she wasn't worried because she knew Sakura would handle it just fine.

_Time Skip_

As Tomoyo and Sakura headed to buy some frozen yogurt, Touya came to them, running, followed by Yukito, and of course, stole Sakura's popsicle.

"Have any of you seen her?" Touya said, popsicle still in his mouth.

"Oh c'mon, Touya, she isn't *that* bad." snickered Yukito.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Sakura.

"That creepy new girl that just transferred to our school."

"Weird. We have a new exchange student in our class too."

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh as a cheerful chocolate colored hair girl ran and tackled the great Kinomoto Touya from the back.

"I've been looking for you Touya-kun everywhere!" said the girl.

"Will you please just get off of me, weirdo?!"

The girl got off and subtly gave Yukito a menacing glance and turned to Sakura.

"Oh so *you* must be Touya-kun's sister! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" she started shaking our poor cherry blossom's hand "I'm Akizuki Nakuru, pleasure to meet you!"

"Well, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you too."

While watching the cute little scene, Tomoyo tried her best to resist the urge of hugging Nakuru-san right then and there. She and Spinel were the ones who gave her this second chance and how much she missed them both.

"Oh and you must be...?" Nakuru said turning to Tomoyo.

"Oh... Well my name is Daidouji Tomoyo. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The moon counterpart gave her a look of sorts that seemed like she was on to something.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tomoyo-chan" she said as she grabbed Touya's frozen yogurt and left.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. Nakuru never *did* like Tsukishiro-san in the beggining, did she? But little did they know that these two very different guardians were the ones that will end up together.

Tomoyo couldn't help but give her oh so signature 'O ho ho' laugh.

"What's funny, Tomoyo-chan?" asked her cousin.

"Oh it was just nothing, Sakura-chan. I just laughed at my own thought."

"Well, if you say so." she smiled at her with all her usual genkiness.

They made their way to Sakura's house and had time to eat some cake, well, for *Kero* to eat some cake and to drink some tea.

Time Skip*

Soon after all that, it did rain and Sakura, together with Kero-chan (in his true form) came to Penguin Park to check it out. Of course, she always brings her signature camcorder. But not soon after they arrived, they were suddenly attacked by what looked to be water currents.

And like before, Sakura was not able to manage to call upon her staff.

"Why isn't the key working?" said Sakura

Tomoyo knew she shouldn't interfere but she couldn't help it. She wanted to assist Sakura with her new mission.

"Maybe you should change the words in summoning the staff? Since your staff *did* change the maybe the incantations did too?"

Sakura nodded and did as was suggested to her. She seemed to have already figured out the new incantation and the small key did transform into her new star staff.

The genki cherry blossom's face lit up and exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan! You are such a genius! How did you manage to come up with the idea?"

"I'm not so sure. I guess it was just a hunch." she shrugged and smiled.

"Well, whatever hunch that was, that was awsome!" said Kero flying around Tomoyo.

"Now, back at the business at hand." Sakura said as she walked over to the currents and, already with the idea, transformed one of her Clow Cards into a Sakura Card. She was able to defeat the strange water currents and stopped the rain.

"Wait until Yue hears about this! But I guess for now let's head home." The guardian of the seal declared.

"Sure!" followed Sakura "Are you coming Tomoyo?"

"Iie, I think I would like to stay here for a while before I make my way home."

"Well if you say so then I guess we'll leave you to your thoughts now. Let's go, Kero-chan. I think we still have some cake at home—" she said as she suddenly fainted from exhaustion.

"Sakura!" Kero exclaimed worried as to what happened to his new master.

"Kero, you should bring her home right away. She needs to rest now and gain some energy. Based on her current state, I'm not so sure if she can attend tomorrow but what's important now is to get her to safety." Tomoyo said obviously worried though she knew *this* would happen.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay here for a while to handle some things but I'll follow you guys as soon as I am done." Tomoyo announced as she waved goodbye.

"Well, if you say so but Sakura will be expecting you later alright?"

"Hai!"

Now, Tomoyo *was* left to her own thoughts. She looked around to see if he was still there. She knew she wasn't going to be able to find them that easily but it didn't hurt to try.

She sat on the swing and just looked at the beautiful sunset. There, she then saw 3 shadowy figures in the background as they slowly disappeared but she pretended not to notice and smiled ruefully.

"I'm glad your back, Eriol but how am I going to fix everything when I don't even know the first thing to do?" she whispered quietly to herself. She checked the pocket of her outfit and got the 2 items she brought with her. The first being a picture of her together with Nakuru, Spinel and of course, Eriol. The second item meanwhile was a single small key that hung around a silver chain.

Tomoyo looked at the 2 items and held them close to her heart.

"I can't give up now, remember? I have to do this... for you." she stood up from the swing and made her way to her cousin's home.

_"Oh well, I have to check on poor Sakura and make sure she is alright. I'll think of something sooner or later but I guess Sakura is my top priority for the moment."_ she thought as she entered the Kinomoto household.

Unknown to her though was that she was being carefully observed by a pair of cerulean eyes.

"It looks as if the new card mistress is no longer our sole concern." started the enigmatic young sorcerer. "I sense a familiar aura in her and it's time to figure out what she's hiding. Seems like we have our work cut out for us..." he said as he slowly vanished from sight.

Tsuzuku

_A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell what you thought. Hope you guys have a great day! _


	3. Chapter 3: And So We Meet Again

_A/N: Thanks to those who followed and reviewed the story! I really appreciate your comments guys and I promise I'll keep up my good work. Right now, I'm sorta undergoing a bit of writer's block but I'm managing. This chapter is a bit of overlap on episode 48 and 49 so I hope you guys enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. It belongs to CLAMP.

**Chapter 3: And So We Meet Again**

Tomoyo entered her cousin's bedroom only to find that the cherry blossom is fast asleep.

"How's she holding up, Kero-chan?" she said filled with concern.

The yellow sun guardian flew from his seat next to Sakura and made his way towards the Daidouji heiress.

"Well, she's resting now but a lot of her energy has been drained."

"I hope she gets better soon. I think I should stay here for the night and take care of her," she suggested.

"How about your stuff?"

"I can just ask them to be dropped off here by my maids."

And for the night, Tomoyo stayed and looked after her cousin.

Late at night, the Hiiragizawa Manor was still up and inside it was the enigmatic young reincarnation of the world's greatest sorcerer. It was dark and Eriol was sat in his study, making his plans on Sakura. But his mind was wandering on the subject of a certain Daidouji Tomoyo.

"What knowledge could that girl possibly have? And *why* is her aura and presence so familiar?" said the boy as he raked his midnight hair.

"Well, no matter, she knows something and it's up to me to find out the extent of her familiarity with the Clow Cards." he walked towards his way towards the door to exit his study.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, it seems that you are as much an enigma as I am."

_Time Skip_

The morning came and when Touya came to wake up his sister, she was too weak to respond.

"I'm... not so... sure if I can... go to school today. You guys go... without me..." Sakura said obviously too tired to even speak.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here?" asked her father.

The brown-haired girl could only nod.

When both Fujitaka and Touya closed Sakura's room, Tomoyo could hear them talking. "If that's the case then I'll just skip soccer practice to take care of her later."

"That'll be much appreciated, Touya."

Tomoyo just giggled. He was still the ever great big brother who always cared for Sakura despite his teasings.

Tomoyo looked back at her cousin. She was now sound asleep.

"Well, you better go on ahead now, Tomoyo-chan. I'll watch over Sakura for the meantime," said Kero flying over to Sakura's side.

"Alright, Kero-chan and I'll try to bring some sweets later when I get back."

The face of the so-called 'guardian beast' lit up at the statement. _'Some things just never change, do they?'_ she thought as she headed for school.

She got to school rather early that morning so she thought to use her time wisely. She decided to start planning for operation 'Second Chances' but she didn't know where to start.

For most of the time as her classmates started entering the room one by one, she was left with her thoughts to accompany her.

She was deep into thinking without much luck when she saw a beautiful red flower in front of her. She looked up to see who was giving the flower when her Amethyst eyed came to meet his Sapphire ones.

"A lovely flower for a lovely lady?" he said with his all his usual gallantry. "Why do you look so sad, Daidouji-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Eri—Hiiragizawa-san... I've just been deep in thought lately." He could only give her a curious look. Phew! she almost forgot that she doesn't call him by his first name yet.

"And besides, why did you decide to give this to me?"

"Is there an unspoken rulrule that forbids me to give a beautiful flower to cheer up a lovely lady?" he smirked.

She just looked at him with wonder. Oh how she really did miss him, even his hopeless flirting ways.

Right at the same moment did Syaoran enter, sat in his seat and inquired for Sakura.

"Why is Sakura-chan absent today?" the little wolf asked evidently concerned.

"She took a rest for today. I guess she's over fatigued.

"Can we go visit her later?"

Both Eriol and Tomoyo eyed each other before the former said, "Oooh looks like our dear Li is especially concerned for Sakura-san's welfare is he not?"

"Oh, he definitely is, ne, Li-kun?"

The poor Li Syaoran's face turned into a great hue of scarlet red. "W-what are you guys talking about? I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Tomoyo spoke up, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Well then if you don't want to go, Li-kun, then I'll just tell Sakura-chan that you were too busy to visit her?"

"I-I never meant that!"

It was always a lot of fun mocking Li and Sakura together. She remembered how this was what she and Eriol always loved to do.

_Time Skip _

It was already lunchtime and it was time for Tomoyo to make the effort of befriending Eriol all over again.

As she was wandering in the school's courtyard, she stumbled upon a particular sorcerer sitting on top of a tree.

"Konichiwa, Hiiragizawa-san! May I have lunch here with you?" she said with her gentle smile.

The boy got down from the tree and eyed her carefully. "Are you sure you'd rather have lunch here, Daidouji-san? Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?"

"Aren't *you* my friend, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Well, if you insist then I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to have lunch with me."

As they were eating, Eriol couldn't help but feel such an overwhelming air around this estranged girl._ 'Why do I feel as if I know her so well, it's almost as if... no... it can't be. That would be too impossible. I barely even *know* her.'_

"Hiiragizawa-san?" She was now looking at him in the eyes.

What *is* it about her eyes that intrigues him? No. He can't lose focus now. He has to plan for his mission. Isn't that why he came here in the first place. He doesn't have time for such petty reflections.

"Hiiragizawa-san? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. I've just been... thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I'd rather not, Daidouji-san. Maybe someday but not today."

"Well, if you say so but simply don't forget I'll listen if you need someone to talk to."

"Don't worry, I won't. Daidouji-san."

Silence. That was what fell between the two. Until Tomoyo spoke, "You know, you don't have to keep your polite mask on when you're with me, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Whatever do you mean, Daidouji-san?" he said, feigning ignorance. How could this girl ever know of what he could possibly hide? Well, even *he* could sense she was hiding something.

"You know what I mean. I know more things than you think, you know." She said with a smirk.

_'She really does, and I have to find out *what* she knows' _he thought as he said,"It's alright but as long as you don't hide behind yours."

"Then it's a deal! But for now, let's finish eating. I want to take you somewhere."

"And where could that be?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." She said before giving another one of her thoughtful smiles.

_Time Skip_

After the two finished eating, Tomoyo spoke up. "Hiiragizawa-san, by any chance, do you know how to play the piano?"

"I do, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Great! Since we have some time before class starts, can you come with me to the music room?"

"Sure but why?"

"I'll explain once we get there."

They made their way to the music room and there stood a beautiful piano. This room was where she and Eriol always played other than the one in Hiiragizawa Manor.

"So tell me now why you brought me here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you could accompany me with the piano?"

"Am I the only person you know who can play the piano, Daidouji-san?" he joked and made his way to the piano.

"Well no..." she said, looking at him. "But it's just that I feel more comfortable with you." she smiled.

Funny. He felt the exact same way towards her. He never felt comfortable with anyone other than his two guardians. He didn't feel this at ease even with Kaho. Daidouji Tomoyo truly is a strange girl.

"If you say so then what song would you want me to play?"

"How about this." She said pointing to the sheet music placed in front of the piano. This was the song she was practicing for the choir.

As his fingers glided through the keys and her magnificent voice singing the first lines of the song, he felt like he could do this forever.

Though he was still suspicious of her insight on the Clow Cards. But now for now, he was more curious on who truly was this angel singing before him. He didn't even notice that he was staring at her_. 'What am I even thinking?!_' he tried to keep focusing on the keys and not the girl, no, the angel in front of him.

Once the song finished, silence fell between the two as they kept looking into each other's eyes, wondering what's hidden in each gem.

It took some time before the stillness was disrupted by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

Eriol stood from his seat and walked towards the door but not before he looked at Tomoyo and said, "It was nice playing with you, maybe we could do it again tomorrow?" he said though he did have an ulterior motive from the request. _'This could be a perfect opportunity to test Sakura.'_

Tomoyo knew all too well that he had another reason for another duet between them. She chuckled, _'Looks like I'll be chased by a piano again tomorrow'_ she thought with a bit of a giggle.

Time Skip

Classes have ended and it was time for her to head over to Sakura's house to check on her cousin. Of course, Syaoran was with her because he clearly wanted to see for himself how the cherry blossom was doing.

They were about to leave the school when Tomoyo spied Nakuru on the other side of the fences signalling her to come over.

"Li-kun, why don't you go on first. I'll be there later, I just have to handle something."

"Are you sure?" asked the brown haired boy to which Tomoyo answered with a nod.

He then went on his way. She walked over to the fences and waved to the ever cheerful moon guardian.

"What is it you want to tell me, Nakuru-san?"

"I need to tell you something very important, Tomoyo-chan so can you meet me later at Penguin Park this afternoon, ne?"

"Alright, but what is it you want to tell me and why can't you tell me now?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything later but for now you go on ahead and Eriol-sama might see us."

"E-Eriol-sama?!... Oh dear... do you work for Eriol o-or something?" Tomoyo tried to pretend and be surprised so as to not blow her cover. She *thought* she was doing a good job, actually.

Nakuru only sweatdropped. "You really aren't a great actress, you know, Tomoyo-chan. You can drop the act 'cause I already know. I'll explain everything later with Suppi-chan." she said and made her way back to the school.

'_What could she mean by 'I already know'? She couldn't possibly know, right?'_ These thoughts were the only ones haunting her mind as she made her way to the Kinomoto household. Before she knew it, she already arrived.

She went upstairs to witness quite the scene in Sakura's bedroom. Touya and Syaoran were having their favorite 'whose-looks-can-kill' game while Sakura is in the background obviously annoyed.

"Could you two just stop it already!"

"My, my what amusing scene have I walked into this time?" she said trying to hide her laughs but wasn't doing quite a good job at it.

"Tomoyo-chan!" her cousin called out hugging her tightly.

"Looks like someone's recovered quite nicely, now."

Kinomoto Fujitaka then opened the door to the room and looked around at everything that was happening.

"Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun. Would any of you like to remain for dinner?"

Tomoyo bowed her head and said, "It would be nice but I have some matters I need to take care of first. I only came to check on Sakura but thanks, anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Tomoyo-chan?" her cousin said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure but maybe Li-kun here would like to keep you company. I'm sure he'd love to." The ever great Li Syaoran turned into a ridiculous shade of red.

"Oh well, *would* you like to stay for dinner, Syaoran-kun."

The boy could only nod so subtly. It really is cute how her cousin can be so unaware of his feelings. Sakura obviously cares for Li but she just doesn't realize it yet.

As Tomoyo made her way towards the meeting place she wondered what the guardians knew of her. _'Could they possibly know what I'm here for? If so, then how?!' _

The questions kept running through her head when she realized she had arrived. She sat on the swing until she was approached by Nakuru, with Spinel right behind her.

"Nakuru-san, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The girl only smiled and pulled a neat white envelope from her bag. "Suppi-chan and I both received these letters when we came into Tomoeda. We didn't want to believe it at first, that was until we observed you."

Tomoyo carefully read the letter, reading it about two or three more times.

_Dear Past Nakuru,__This must be weird talking to your future self but I promise this isn't a prank. If you're reading this then you probably just arrived at Tomoeda. You see, there's going to be this girl, her name is Daidouji Tomoyo and you have to help her. She came from the future to help Eriol-sama. Please, approach her and lend her a hand over there.__Also, if you're asking, no, I will not be telling you who you end up with because I want you to figure it out on your own. So for now, just focus on the tasks at hand.__Sincerely,__Future You.__*P.S: Say hi to Tomoyo-chan for me!_

After reading the whole letter, she couldn't help but smile. Nakuru really did make sure that she wouldn't fail her mission.

"So, Tomoyo-chan. What happened to Eriol-sama that you had to travel to this timeline?" asked Spinel sun, moving toward the raven-haired girl.

Her eyes couldn't help but reflect the sadness she felt at the memory of that unfateful night. She fell silent.

The two guardians looked at each other before Spinel spoke,

"...You know what, it's okay if you don't tell us. Your eyes tell us everything."

Nakuru continued walking until she finally sat on the swing next to Tomoyo's.

"Tomoyo-chan, if you don't mind my asking, by any chance can you *please* tell me if Touya-kun and I end up together?"

The girl couldn't help but laugh at the Yue counterpart's antics. What would Nakuru's reaction be if she found out the person she will end up with is the person she never really liked in the beginning. She would never have guessed she would end up with Tsukishiro-san now, would she?

"I won't tell you, Nakuru-san because if I do then where's the fun of searching?"

"Awwwww, Tomoyo-chan!!! You won't tell me and neither does my future self!!" she whined.

"Well, you have become somewhat more responsible in the future."

The ever calm Spinel Sun laughed at this seemingly outrageous statement. "Ruby Moon, responsible? I have never before in my life heard those two words used in the same sentence!"

"You don't have to be so mean, Suppi!"

"Well, Nakuru-san *did* become more credible ever since she got together with—" she stopped when she saw Nakuru wide-eyed waiting for her to finish the sentence. "Nevermind." she grinned.

"Aww man! You almost said it!"

"Stop being such a kid already, Ruby Moon." Suppi said before he turned to Tomoyo, "So, Daidouji-san do you already have a plan?"

"Well, all I'm starting with befriending him all over again."

"Well, that is a good start but there is something you still don't know. It's written in my letter."

"What is it, Spinel?"

"It's about the key Eriol-sama gave you in the future."

"What about it?"

"It's that you can—" but the Kero counterpart was cut by the sudden voice.

"Nakuru? What are you doing here with Daidouji-san?"

Everyone looked to see the source of the voice and were surprised when they saw Eriol quickly approaching.

"E-Eriol, ah we just bumped into each other and decided to have a chat." Nakuru tried to make an excuse. Tomoyo could only nod in agreement.

"Why did you bring Spinel with you?"

"Oh um, well, you see, I just decided that Spinel could use a walk and so I brought him with me" said Nakuru.

"Well, I have to go home now since it *is* getting late. It was nice talking with you, Nakuru-san and it was nice meeting you Spinel."

"Stay safe on your way home, Daidouji-san," Eriol said with his polite smile.

"Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-san. It was nice meeting you again," she said before she left him to wonder, '_It does feel that we met before, now, does it?' _he thought as he waved farewell and made his own way home with his two companions.

_Tsuzuku!_

_A/N: Well, that's the best I could do for Chapter 3 guys. I've had almost fell into a writer's block when thinking of how to write this part. Also, I was subjected to an hour of crying because of some existential ship crisis. Well, I finished it now and I guess that's what's important. Once again, don't forget to R and R and thanks for the support!_


	4. Chapter 4: You and I

_A/N: Thanks again for reviewing the story. I appreciate the support from you guys. I am currently in a writer's block but I'm trying to get by. Also, I've been busy with school lately so, yeah! But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really did work hard on it. Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. it belongs to CLAMP.

**Chapter 4: You and I**

A few days have already passed, Tomoyo and Eriol only grew closer. Though one is still suspicious, both are still curious about one another. Life works in mysterious ways but it always finds a way for two lovers to meet each other despite all odds.

Of course, both still keep secrets hidden, waiting for the right time to tell the other.

"Ohayou, Hiiragizawa-san!" Tomoyo said as the boy entered the classroom.

The two have become better friends ever since that fateful encounter. The next day of that meeting, everything happened just as she remembered. They had a second duet and to test Sakura, he had the piano to chase her.

The first time that ever happened to her, she was somewhat spooked but now, doing it for the second time, she just laughed at the hilarity of the event.

"Ohayou, Daidouji-san! You seem in quite a good mood this morning."

Oh, she was. And that's because, lately, they were becoming closer and well... she just missed him greatly.

She then heard Sakura giggling in the background. She turned to her, "What's so funny, Sakura-chan?"

"It's just that it looks as though you and Eriol-kun have been becoming good friends, ne, Tomoyo-chan." spoke the ever-cheerful cherry blossom.

Eriol looked at the card mistress and then turned to the heiress. They really were becoming friends. It's just that... he could feel so pleased when she was there and they were both able to see through the other's disguise. Even so, they never wore it when they were together.

He often wondered that maybe, just maybe, she knew about his identity and mission. Though impossible, there was still the chance.

_Time Skip*_

"Looks like I'm right on time."

Tomoyo headed to Sakura's house for a sleepover. Most of the night went on normally. They talked endlessly throughout as Kero fell asleep after a few slices of cake.

The time came for them to sleep and that was when things took an interesting turn:

Tomoyo was fast asleep one night when she heard a voice calling out to her. "Hello there, Tomoyo-san." spoke the figure in the distance.

The figures slowly approached her and there she saw her Aunt Nadeshiko.

"Aunt Nadeshiko? Is that you?"

"Tomoyo-san," started her Aunt, "It's your turn to re-write the story."

"What story are you talking about?"

Nadeshiko only smiled and said, "You'll find out as you continue your journey. I've already done my part now it's time for you to do it as well."

"But wait! W-what do you mean? What story?"

"Just have faith, Tomoyo-san. The answers will appear soon."

And with that, she woke up.

Sakura was beside her, a worried expression across her face.

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you all alright? You were talking in your sleep a-and I could feel a-an aura around you."

"It...was just a dream..." she whispered to herself.

She said as tears started rolling down her face.

"You're aura a moment ago was similar to... Clow's...Tomoyo-chan, is there something you're not telling me? You know you can talk to me."

"What do you mean my aura was similar to Clow's?"

"I don't know" her cousin shrugged, "I just... felt it. And you still haven't told me what's happening." she said as her voice was clearly being filled with concern.

"Sakura... I think it's time to tell you the truth..."

Sakura just looked at her with shock. "Don't tell me *you're* the one causing the magical disruptions?!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Of course not!" though, she could see where her cousin got the idea.

Her cousin looked embarrassed, "Oh... I'm sorry for making such an accusation..." she looked at the floor.

"It's alright but it's just that... I am not... well, I'm not exactly from here..."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'm from the future."

"The future?! But why?"

"Wait, you believed me that easily?"

"Well, yeah! First of all, you never make up such stories, and second, I've time-traveled myself so I know it's not all far fetched," said Sakura matter-of-factly. She approached Tomoyo and took her hands and gave an encouraging smile, "So why did you come here?"

That's when she told her the whole time travel escapade and the dream she just had. Of course, she only kept out the part of Eriol's mission.

"You see, I just had to make things right..."

Sakura, at this point, was on the verge of tears. "Tomoyo-chan... I had no idea!"

"Well, that's only part of the story. I'm not including what is soon to happen in*your* life. I don't want to ruin the surprises to come." she gave a cheeky grin "Especially who you end up with."

Sakura blushed at the statement. "W-what?!"

After all that, none of them went back to sleep. They only talked all through the night.

Tomoyo just looked back at what happened and it really did felt great being able to tell Sakura of her journey but what could she mean by having a similar aura to Clow Reed's? No matter, she has a feeling that she would find out soon enough, together with the meaning of her mysterious dream.

_Time Skip*_

The next day, in the afternoon, Eriol and Tomoyo were at Penguin Park. They had done this casual meet-up ever since they grew closer. It was at these gatherings where they could talk about anything. It was amazing how he would find time for her despite his mission.

"Hey, Hiiragazawa-san, why do you seem so sad?"

He looked into her familiar eyes. "I've just been thinking..."

She giggled. "You're always thinking, aren't you? But what's the matter?"

"Something has just been bothering me lately..."

"And may I ask what's the matter?"

He kept his gaze, looking longingly at her. "It's just that...have you ever felt that you've been living your life under someone's shadow and trying to be what's expected of you—"

"That you forget who you are yourself?"

He stared at her in amazement and wonder "Whose shadow are *you* living under?"

"Before you ask that, let me ask you the same question." She gave an encouraging smile.

The boy just glanced at her, "I'm not sure if I can say yet"

"Then I'll wait here by your side until you *are* ready," she said as she reached out to embrace the sorcerer.

It was weird how vulnerable he can be. It must be hard living as the half reincarnation of a great sorcerer.

"It's okay. You don't always have to be so strong all the time. Remember, you don't need to hide behind your mask around me."

Tomoyo remembered how he helped her in getting over Sakura. He never left her side even though she was being stubborn and hard to deal with.

_Flashback*_

It was the day, well, afternoon to be exact. before Kinomoto Sakura's wedding. In a silver car, sat a certain Daidouji Tomoyo, crying over the event to come and the loss to be gained by her.

Yes. She still loved her cousin but shouldn't Sakura's happiness be her happiness as well? But...but why was it that she wasn't feeling much joy right now. Tomorrow is the big day, everybody was celebrating yet here she was, feeling entirely sorry for herself.

"Why am I even feeling unhappy? I'm supposed to be happy but w-why?" she said in a muffled voice.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling depressed." said a voice.

"It is wrong when your crying because of someone else's prosperity."

Then, she realized that she was supposed to be alone. She raised her face to meet the stranger's and was surprised when she met his Sapphire eyes and gentle smile.

"Long time no see, Daidouji-san" said the man.

Tomoyo quickly wiped her tears, "Hiiragizawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I *am* the best man of the groom so I *should* be invited to the party right?"

"No. That's not... what I meant."

"Then whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"I mean... well...How did—how did you—"

"Find you?" he said giving a smirk.

She remained silent.

He looked at her with those knowing eyes, "Well, I was just walking around when I heard a beautiful damsel's cry."

He really was a flirt, wasn't he? And one of the biggest flirts she'd seen in her life. How many broken hearts has he left with that personality?

She got out of her car, passing him, and heading towards the door to the party but not before looking back at the blue-haired man with understanding cerulean eyes, "You already know the reason, so what's the point of asking?"

He remained standing there, not looking toward's the heiress' direction. He only shrugged and said in reply, "It's only to allow you to let out all the pain but it seems as if you want to leave it there to break you."

She re-entered the place and just thought of what he said. He never came back to the party and she spoke to Sakura for a while before soon left.

It was good to be back in Japan after attending a school in Paris. It was good seeing her old friends...and it was good seeing Sakura again. She drove from the venue until she stopped at the place with most of the memories, Tomoeda Elementary.

As she entered the school, she looked around as all the memories were coming back to her. As she made her way to the courtyard, she noticed a figure sitting in the distance. She slowly made an approach.

"Nice of you to make an appearance, Daidouji-san but why are you here?" said a voice.

She looked up and saw the sorcerer up in the tree.

"Must everything I do have a particular reason? Can't I just come here because I want to?"

"Then you came here because you wanted to." he laughed, "Well if you need someone to talk to, I can lend an ear."

She hesitated for a moment but she soon decided to climb up the tree and sat beside him.

What they talked about, she couldn't remember but she knew she felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He had always been there.

Never, not even once had he turned his back on her. When almost everyone left her, he was the only one who stayed. She remembered what he said to her that night:

"You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. If you want, I can help you lighten the load."

_End of Flashback*_

Tomoyo got up from the swings and stood in front of Eriol. She stretched a hand towards him and said,

"A wise friend once told me that you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. If you want, I can help you lighten the load."

He could only look at her and chuckle before saying, "May I inquire as to who this wise friend is?"

"Oh...well, I'm not ready to talk about him yet."

He could see the grief in her eyes. What pains could it be hiding?

"Then, I'll wait until you are," he said with a smile. She says back next to him and he then leaned over her and put an arm on her shoulder as they gazed into the beautiful sunset.

There was a moment of satisfying silence. None wanted to break it.

Eriol glanced at the girl by his side. _'You are as much an enigma as I am, Daidouji Tomoyo. What grief could you be hiding in those eyes?'_

"Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo still keeping her eyes in the sky.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being here for me."

He chuckled, "I should be thanking you, you know?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am in your company." she finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

And at that moment, she could see him. Like all those years they were together, she could see him right there before her eyes.

He smiled that ever-caring smile and said what he always says to her for all those years.

"Let the world leave one by one but just remember that you and I are going to stay."

_Tsukuku_

_A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter! It's been a long process but I finished it despite the mounds of homework I have. I just had to make this chapter to develop the tandem's relationship. The next chapter has some revelations in store. I hope you guys enjoyed, and as always, please R and R and thanks for the support. Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5: Our House of Memories

_A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been quite busy with school lately and all the competitions this November. No matter, I'm back and finally releasing Chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy and as always, please R and R!_

_DISCLAIMER: _ _I do not own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. It belong to CLAMP._

**Chapter 5: Our House of Memories**

Sakura and Tomoyo are making their way home as they were discussing the previous magical encounter and of course, they were still trying to figure out what to do on Tomoyo's time dilemma.

"What do you think is it that you have to do to get back to your original timeline?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo was just staring straightforward as she said, "I don't really know, Sakura-chan. All I know is that I want to make up for lost time with him."

At that statement, Sakura suddenly beamed and started, "You told me that you guys never had a proper confession when he... died..." she looked at Tomoyo, starting to regret bringing up that tragic part.

Tomoyo only nodded with remorse, "So you're trying to say that...?"

"That maybe your 'mission' is to make up that lost time and be able to confess to each other."

"That only means..." it seems like her cousin was on to something.

"Yup! You've got to make him fall for you all over again!"

'Maybe she's right. I can't give up now. I need to find the answers soon.'

As they were walking, Sakura suddenly halted. "Say... When *did* you two first start liking each other?"

Without really thinking, Tomoyo quickly answered, "I don't know about him really but I started noticing him more ever since we met again at your wedding and—"

"My wedding?!" the card mistress stood in front of her cousin, she was red as a tomato, "My wedding with who?!"

"Oh uh... I shouldn't really tell you or else it ruins the joy of searching for him."

"Well alright but at least give me a clue! Do I already know him by any chance?"

"I guess you could say so..."

"Really now?!" Sakura was blushing.

But before the conversation could continue, they were stopped when they encountered what looks to be Touya confronting Yukito. Of course, Tomoyo remembered what this was about but before she knew it, Sakura was already running towards this scene.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing with Yukito-san? Did you guys get into a fight?!" Sakura said but suddenly she heard someone yell, "Cut!!!"

Out of nowhere, Nakuru Akizuki came out with a whole camera crew. Sakura looked so embarrassed Tomoyo just couldn't help but giggle.

"G-gomen nasai, Minna-san!"

Nakuru made her way towards the setting and crouched in front of Sakura.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. We were just filming for a movie and mind if I ask you if *you* would like to be a part of it?" she then glanced at Tomoyo's direction for a split second.

"Well, if you're sure then I guess I don't really mind. What do say, Tomoyo-chan? Do you want to come with me?"

Tomoyo knew that this could be an opportunity to see Eriol and complete her so-called 'mission'.

She just smiled and said, "I would love to join you on your filming, Sakura-chan."

Nakuru jumped up with delight, "OK! It's settled then! Also, I will be asking if we could use my house because I feel like it would be perfect for the film."

The day of the shoot came and everyone arrived. Tomoyo approached the house, nostalgia filled her amethyst eyes. She told Sakura that she's going there early and that they will meet up in a while.

_'It's like it was yesterday when we would always hang-out here...' _she thought.

"Hey, Daidouji-san!" she heard a voice call out. She looked around for the source until she laid eyes on Eriol waving back to her form the entrance.

she waved back, "How's it been, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Oh, you know. I've been a bit busy lately."

"Oh, I see."

There was a short pause where Eriol broke it by saying, "Would you like me to show you around the house?" he gave a gesture for her to take his arm

So she took it saying, "I would love that."

After they went around the house, they came across the filming set arriving at the house.

Before they went to the set, Eriol turned to Tomoyo, his eyes locked on hers, "Tomoyo I've been meaning to tell you something..."

She could already feel her heart racing, "What is it?"

His hand was reaching for hers, "I—"

But before he could say anything else, they heard Sakura call out.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" she said until she moved closer to her cousin and whispered, "So how's it going with Eriol-kun?" she looked at Tomoyo and then at Eriol who both looked a little awkward.

Then the card mistress paused when she realized, "Oh, wait. Was I interrupting anything? Ehehe. . ."

Tomoyo just sweatdropped.

"Oh it's alright"

She gave a sigh of relief, "Well then, I wish you the best of luck but I have to go back now." she waved goodbye and walked off to the shoot.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "What was it you were about to tell me again?"

The young mage just shook his head, "Oh no, nevermind that. I guess I'll just tell you next time but I need to do something now. See you later!"

"Oh... Well if you say so then alright..."

_'I wonder what he wanted to tell me though...'_

Tomoyo roamed around the house by herself, Eriol was out probably out there observing Touya and Yukito or planning something for Sakura.

As she walked around, she recollected all the fun times she had with Spinel, Nakuru and, of course, Eriol.

She made her way around the hallways, still knowing her way around. She found herself standing in front of 2 giant oak doors which she knew led to the library.

When she opened the doors, she walked in and saw Spinel Sun sitting by the window reading a book.

"Well, hello there, Daidouji-san. Isn't it nice seeing you again?" the sun guardian said without removing his eyes from his book.

_'Typical'_ she rolled her eyes as she said, "It's been a while, Spinel Sun."

"How are you enjoying your stay?" he asked, still not looking at her.

She knew what he meant her stay in the timeline but she just decided to feign ignorance "In your house? Well, of course it's lovely and I missed—"

"You know what I mean so stop acting," he said finally looking at her.

"I know but it's just..."

Spinel moved toward Tomoyo, "I understand that what your feeling but there's something I need to tell you. We just didn't get the chance at the park."

"What is it?" her eyes grew wide.

"It's just that..." he seemed to hesitate or wonder if he should actually tell her whatever it is he wanted to tell her.

"Yes?"

"You and Eriol-sama's souls are bonded... It has... something to do with the key he gave you. He put in some of his magic in it. My future self informed me of this in my letter." he stopped and made his way to the door.

"Whatever do you mean?" just then she realized what Sakura told her.

_'Is that why she said I had a similar aura to Clow Reed?'_

She took a step back, "How is this even possible?"

"Well, it all has a lot to do about past and present loves but I'm afraid that's all I'm allowed to tell you. The rest, you must find on your own." he smiled and left the room.

_'Could this have anything to do with what Aunt Nadeshiko said? With why I'm here?'_

Her thoughts kept running in circles as she made her way through the familiar aisles. She didn't notice where her feet had brought her. She didn't notice that she made her way to her one favorite place in this house, the one place with the most memories. The music room.

She reached for the doorknob and as she expected, it was locked.

_Flashback*_

"Hey, can I open my eyes yet?" asked an elated Tomoyo.

"Just a second," Eriol said.

It was their 2nd anniversary as best friends and they were celebrating it at Eriol's manor. Specifically the music room.

The young sorcerer placed a small box on Tomoyo's hands.

"Alright, you can open them now."

So she did and once she opened the box she found a key attached to a silver chain.

"It's the key to the music room, I made a duplicate, do you like it?" he said as he made his way and sat next to her on the piano bench.

"I don't like it, I *love* it!" she declared.

"I'm glad you do."

She turned to her best friend and gave him a hug, "Happy Friendship-aversary, Eriol-kun!"

"Is that even a word?" he chuckled.

She just shrugged, "Maybe yes, maybe no but it could be if you want to."

He just smiled as he put his fingers on the piano keys and started playing, "Happy Friendship-aversary to you too, then, Tomoyo-chan."

And at that moment, both of them had the same thought in mind, _'I love you'_

_End of Flashback*_

Tomoyo took out the key from her pocket and just looked at it for a while.

_'What could Spinel mean by he put some of his magic in and what does he mean by our souls are bonded? How is it possible?'_

She inserted it in the keyhole and opened the music room. She made her way to the piano bench and just sat there.

_'Maybe this isn't just the key to the music room, maybe it's also my key home.'_

She looked at the piano and she started playing it. It was like she could stay there forever and ever but she has to go before she gets—

"Daidouji-san?" said a voice she knew all too well.

Tsuzuku

_A/N: That's a good way to end it right? Hehehe truly sorry if I uploaded this chapter late. This is because I have been oh so super busy lately and I only got the time now. I even procrastinated on my homework to finish this. I really hope you guys enjoy it and sorry if it isn't that great. Hey, I am only just recovering from writer's block. Also, don't expect a fast upload for next chapter 'cuz I still need to finish my homework. Well, just don't forget to R and R anyway!_


End file.
